darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Full-Elite
Ship Goliath.png|Goliath battlecruiser|link=Goliath Elite Symbol.png|Elite symbol|link=Elite Ship Vengeance.png|Vengeance starfighter|link=Vengeance LF-3 Laser Cannon.png|LF-3 laser cannon|link=LF-3 BD-02 I.png|Iris battle drone|link=Iris REP-3.png|REP-3 repair bot|link=REP-3 Introduction and meaning Full-Elite (commonly known as FE) is a ship status slang term given to player's ship's which have nothing but Elite equipment. It is one big step down from an Ultra-Elite ship and is the middle of ship status, being 2 of 3. Requirements In particular, an FE ship consists of: *8 Iris Drones *1 Hellstorm 2 *All the necessary elite Extras *1 P.E.T. 10 (optional) *31 LF-3s *25 SG3N-B02s If you put all lasers on drones with the LCB-10 ammo you will deal around 4650 damage and if you put all shields on ship and drones you will have 360000 shields (without Seprom or Boosters or have any pilot points on the Skill Tree and assuming you use a Goliath and Citadel respectively). Visual Full-Elite Clues * A ship equipped with full LF-3 lasers shoot blue when using LCB-10 or MCB-25 and shoot green lasers when using MCB-50. (Other laser battery ammo types appear as the same with other lasers. * Ships fully equipped with LF-4 shoot red lasers. * Do not rely on the colour of a ship's lasers to gauge the Damage it can inflict. A Goliath ship equipped with 14 LF-3 and 1 LF-2 will shoot red lasers, but can still cause about the same damage with 15 LF-3s. *A Full-Elite player will have all 8 of their Iris drones in various formations around their ship (As always they don't necessarily need to have drone formations). * Some Full Elite players have got Pilot Bio visual effects e.g. a bubble when locking on a person or fatter lasers when the person is shooting (as always they don't need to have any visuals). Becoming Full-Elite *Unless you are a wallet warrior and can dish out a lot of cash, do not expect to become full-elite in a few days. It will take a lot of time, determination and patience. *It is necessary to use the Auction function to bid for elite items in order to save Uridium for other purposes. Methods of becoming Full-Elite Before we dive into the methods, check out the "Not Recommended" part. It applies here. 1. Skylab Method * Upgrade your skylab till you have these at the following levels: * Like that, you should produce 504 Promerium per hour. * Use any Goliath ship with a Cargo Doubler (GEMINEX XI) to transport 3000 promerium each 6 hours. * Citadel is recommended for this duty, but you will have to transport 8000 prometium each 16 hours. * Sell the achieved Promerium at your base. * Bid for the items from the Requirements. Always bid for at the Hourly section. * You can also do the normal daily missions(not these from the R-Zone/Refraction Zone), but don't get yourself destroyed. * Keep your uridium for the Moth Drone Formation. * It takes 4 to 7 months to become Full Elite like this. 2. Farming Aliens (Leonov) * You require a Leonov and the Arrow Drone Formation. * The ammunition you will use will be LCB-10 and PLT-2026. You won't require a Rocket Launcher at all. * You will require the Rocket Turbo CPU, Auto-Rocket CPU, Ammunition CPU and the Rocket CPU. * Destroy aliens on x-2 or x-3/x-4(avoid Devolariums, Boss Devolariums, Sibelons, Boss Sibelons and other enemy players at all cost!) * Buy flaxes till you have 7 flaxes. Bid, if you can, for 1 iris. If you've won that iris, sell one of your flaxes. If not, grind more. Repeat till you have 8 irises. * Keep your uridium for the Chevron Drone Formation. * It takes more time, but it's best to be combined with the Skylab Method. * You can even use this if you're already Full Elite. 3. Farming Aliens (Goliath/Vengeance) * If the player uses a Goliath ship, it's best to use Enforcer. If the player uses a Vengeance ship, it's best to use Revenge. * You can use the default drone formation, as it serves no downsides nor upsides. The Arrow Drone Formation helps too, as -3% laser damage isn't that scary and the rocket damage bonus is a blessing(technicaly, your rockets have Prometid on them). * Farm on x-2 or x-3/x-4(same conditions as above). * Keep your uridium for the Moth Drone Formation. * It's best to be combined with the Skylab Method. * It works even if you're already Full Elite. Moving Forward Your next step is Ultra-Elite, but that is not the quickest step as it is a huge one. *Directly after this, you should focus on gaining the Apis drone and Havocs *You should also focus on starting to collect LF-4s *Uridium is very important now, so spend it wisely *Booty Boxes can be worth it when used during the special event *Destroying harder aliens will result in bigger rewards *Try to find Ultra-Elite players who can help you *Do multiple missions to receive rewards, such as Uridium and laser cannons (specifically the LF-3 and LF-4 later on) *Boxing can yield you 20, 50, or 100 Uridium depending on your luck. Boxing can also yield you elite laser batteries. Only the MCB-25, MCB-50, and SAB-50 ammunition are available to obtain *Try to get some log disks for eventual pilot points *Gain as many levels if you have a PET as you can Not recommended * Don't upgrade items, it is not worth it * Don't buy booty keys with Uridium directly * You should still try to avoid fighting other players as this will delay your ship growth Category:Elite Category:Terminology Category:Uridium